A heat exchanger is a device designed to transfer heat from a first substance to a second, thereby decreasing the heat content of the first substance and increasing the heat content of the second. Heat exchangers have various industrial and commercial applications, including use in power plants, refrigerators, automobile radiators, etc., and various configurations of heat exchangers are known in the art. Methods of heating fluids have various specific applications which include heating cleaning fluids for treating a well bore or pipeline, and heating gases or liquids for use in fracking operations. In at least some of these applications, fluid-heating devices may need to be used in remote and/or numerous locations in a short time span. While many configurations of heat exchangers and devices for heating fluids are known, there is always a need for improvements in efficiency, capacity, portability, and other relevant characteristics of these devices.
Plasma is a state of matter distinct from the traditionally known liquid, gas, and solid states. Generally speaking, it is a gas whose particles have been ionized. Plasma can be created by various natural and artificial methods, including by the exposure of a gas to extreme heat and/or magnetic fields. Methods of generating and using plasma include, as examples, plasma globes, plasma television screens, fluorescent lamps, neon signs, and arc welding. In arc welding, an electric current is passed through the air between two spaced apart pieces of conductive material, thereby creating an electric arc (a very high temperature plasma) between them. Thus, in arc welding, an electric current is used to create a high temperature plasma which can heat and melt the materials to be welded.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved methods of generating high temperature plasma. Additionally, it would be advantageous to provide improved methods and devices for heating fluids utilizing the heat of high temperature plasma. Improvements in efficiency, capacity, and portability of such methods and devices would all be valuable.